The Tale Of The Ice Prince and The Fire Goddess
by shiro-kun wiifey16
Summary: There is a new 9th division Taicho.When they first meet Hitsugaya and her have a weird connection.They hate each other but yet they are always together.How will these two deal with the pressure of Soul Society and the way they affect eachother? Hitsxoc
1. Chapter 1

1Couple : Hitsugayaxoc

Original Character : Mitsuma Megumi a.k.a Meg

Age : 15-a year younger than Toushirou

Role : Captain of the 9th Division

Zanpaktou- Kamegami - meaning Fire Goddess

Description : A little bit shorter then Toushirou, Black Straight Mid - Back Length Hair with Bangs, red piercing eyes, has a lot of curves, and is very feisty, energetic, and bubbly. She likes to have fun. Does not care what any one thinks about her and she loves to speak her mind.

Story Line : Mistuma Megumi is the new 9th division Taicho. When they first meet Hitsugaya- taicho and her have a weird connection. They hate each other but yet they are always together. How will these two deal with the pressure of Soul Society and they way they affect eachother. Coming Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is :

The New Captain

Disclaimer : I do not own Hitsugaya or any other Bleach Characters (sniff)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Well, it seems Hitsugaya- Taicho is running late but we cannot wait any longer," Yamato - Taicho said.

" As you all may know, due to the betrayal of Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru, we are low on Captains. So, in the last few weeks we have been going to the Academy and looking at new recruits. We have found another prodigy with great potential and have already achieved Bankai. So, I will like to introduce to you the new Captain of the 9th division, Mitsuma Megumi ," Yamato - Taicho said.

There was a long pause. Once again Yamato called her out "The new Captain of the 9th division, Miysuma Megumi ."

Once again nobody came in and nothing was heard. Then the Captains and Vice - Captains heard two voices outside the door.

"Oh My Gosh, we are so late and is going to be so much trouble," a bubbly voice said, "This is all your fault."

" My fault, if you hadn't bumped into me, none of this would have ever happened. So, technically this is all your fault," an icy voice said.

" Oh, don't blame me for your inconvie.. AHHHHHHHHH! ," And then the door bursts open and two soaking wet people fell in.

" Taicho," Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya Toushiro looked to the side and saw all the Captains and Vice - Captains staring at him. He sighed and was about to get up when he felt something on him. He looked down and saw black.

" Get off of me," Hitsugaya yelled.

" Yeah, Yeah, Calm down Whitey I'm getting up," the black haired girl said while getting up.

" Shut up and stop calling me that," Hitsugaya said.

" Oh, stop your complaining ," the black haired girl said.

"Quiet down you two," Yamato said "Now seeing how both of you are now here, would you like to inform us why you are late and wet ?"

" Well," Both of them said........

*** FLASH BACK***

Hitsugaya was walking minding his own business, figuring he had enough time to kill before the meeting starts. All of a sudden he bumped into something. He heard that something go "OOF." When he looked down he saw a black haired girl. She looked up at him and said " Hey, watch it."

" You bumped into me, so you watch it," Hitsugaya said annoyed.

" You know what," the girl said getting up " Forget it"

As both of them was about to walk away, they both stepped to the same side. They tried again but they still ended up on the same side. Then at the same time they both yelled "**MOVE." **They both glared at each other and went to the other side but the girl slipped and grabbed onto the closest thing to her which just happened to be Hitsugaya. Rolling down the hill, both of them was arguing with each other.

" Of all things to grab onto, it just had to be me," Hitsugaya yelled.

" You know, I really had no idea you were a thing, Whitey," the girl said.

" Shut up, I didn't ask you and don't call me that," Hitsugaya said while glaring at her.

They were so into arguing with each other, they did not notice the lake below them. So, ofcourse they fell in. When the girl came up she looked at Hitsugaya and said " Whitey, this is all your fault."

" My fault, don't blame me for your clumsiness and don't call me that. I am a Captain, see the robe. Your supposed to show me respect," Hitsugaya said.

As soon as he said that, they looked at each other and yelled " **SHIT, THE MEETING."** They jumped out of the water and started running. When they got to the meeting room, they started arguing and that's when they fell in.

*** END OF FLASH BACK***

" Ah, I see," Yamato - Taicho said " Well, now that all of us are here, let me finally introduce to you the new 9th Division Captain, Mitsuma Megumi," he turned to the black haired girl and handed her the 9th Division's Captain robe. As she put it on she turned to the Captains and Vice - Captains and said " Hey, I'm Mitsuma Megumi but you can just call me Meg."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, hope you guys liked it. Please comment it

Thanks


End file.
